


But When They’re Sober

by SomeonesFallenAngel



Series: Stackson [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeonesFallenAngel/pseuds/SomeonesFallenAngel
Summary: "I just- Talking. I know it's not... it's not what we do. We get drunk and we do stupid shit. We don't-""Jackson. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. Okay?"





	But When They’re Sober

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of sorts of “Because Who Needs Pants?” It's kinda angsty so sorry about that.

**Jackass: hey**

**Stiles: How's it going this (insert descriptive word here) Friday evening my good sir?**

**Jackass: do u wanna come over**

**Stiles: I'll be there in five minutes.**

Stiles shoved his phone in his pocket, then shoved a few things in a bag and pounded down the stairs. He skidded to a stop when he saw his dad in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. 

"Heya Daddy-o!" 

"Where are you headed to kiddo?" 

"Gonna head to Jackson's house, is it cool if I spend the night?" Stiles shifted from foot to foot, anxious to leave. 

The sheriff raised an eyebrow at his son. "As long as you don't kidnap anyone. I have the night shift at the station and won't be home until tomorrow morning." 

"That was one time dad! Plus Jackson has clearly forgiven me!" 

"Go have fun, and don't get into any trouble. If I have to arrest my own son I won't get re-elected for sheriff." 

"Pff you're no fun. I packed a meal for you to take with you so you won't have to buy take-out, it's in the fridge, and I'll know if you 'forget' it!" Stiles grinned devilishly as he rushed out the door.

"Evil child." 

"I deny everything." 

***

When he got to Jackson's house, he noted that there were three cars parked there, meaning both his parents were home. He never came over when Jackson's dad was home, so he wondered what was wrong. 

He grabbed his bag from the passenger seat, and headed towards the door determined to not freak out. When he rang the doorbell he only waited about ten seconds before the door swung open, and Jackson's mom greeted him with a smile. 

"Stiles! So nice to see you! Are you here to see Jackson? He went upstairs to sleep a little while ago, but I can wake him up if you'd like me to, if not you can just head on up." 

"That's alright Mrs. Whittemore, I can just head on up." 

"Shout if you boys need anything, but once it hits eight o'clock we're leaving for the weekend!" 

"Will do." He smiled, then walked towards the staircase to Jackson's room, only stopping when he made eye contact with Mr. Whittemore. They looked at each other for about ten seconds, Mr. Whittemore glaring at the teenager, and Stiles deciding if it would be too awkward to say something to the man whose son he had kidnapped and locked in a police van. He chose to raise his hand in a small wave, then rushed to go find Jackson. 

He got to Jackson's door and knocked softly, popping it open after he didn't hear anything. 

"Jax? Are you in here? And preferably wearing clothes because if you're not that's gonna be real awkward." He entered the room to find Jackson on his bed, slumped against the wall, sheets and blankets kicked to the foot of the bed, with a haunted look in his eyes. 

He stood in the doorway for a second, then dropped his bag on the floor, shut the door gently, then walked over to Jackson's bed, and sat on the edge.

"Jax?" 

Jackson sighed and turned to look at him. Stiles noted how the other teen looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep. "It was probably dumb to ask you to come over." 

"Is it dumb when I text you at two in the morning because I can't sleep?"

"No, but-" Stiles interrupted before he could finish whatever he was trying to say. 

"But nothing, I come over when one of us wants to get completely shit-faced, so why wouldn't I want to come over at seven thirty in the evening because you want company?" 

"I should have warned you my parents were here." 

"They're leaving in less than a half hour. I only had to make awkward eye contact for your dad with like ten seconds anyway." 

That caused an almost invisible smile to show up on Jackson's face. "Was that the first time you've seen each other since the restraining order?"

"Uh... probably yeah?" 

Jackson's phone buzzed from the spot next to him on the bed, with a message from his mom, saying that they were leaving. He texted back, then dropped his phone down on the ground. 

"Do you wanna watch a movie, or talk?" Stiles left the choice up to him, if Jackson wanted to talk about whatever it was, he wasn't going to force the other boy. Talking about their problems? It just wasn't something they _did._

There were a few minutes of silence and then, "I haven't slept in two days. I keep closing my eyes and remembering the station." Jackson tilted his head back against the wall and stared at his ceiling. "I can't remember everything Matt and Gerard made me do. Some of it's still fuzzy, but when I'm asleep it comes back, and it's like I'm doing it all over again." 

Stiles moved from his spot on the edge of the bed, to move next to Jackson. As soon as he got himself seated, he got elbowed in the side. "What was that for?" He stuck his tongue out at the other teen. 

"Your turn." 

"Are we both talking about our fucked up-ness then?" 

"I mean I think it's only fair. You clearly haven't slept either so I want to know why." 

Stiles glared at his... friend? Former nemesis? He wasn't quite sure what the two of them were considered yet. After a minute long staring contest he finally gave in. 

"Jeez, fine." He rolled his eyes then leaned back on the wall. "Whenever I was asleep, that's when... that's when the Nogitsune did it's thing. I still have nights where I think... that it's not gone, and if I go to sleep, even for a minute, it's going to take over and kill someone else." 

Neither of them said anything else, they didn't offer words of comfort, or "it wasn't your fault" or the looks of pity their other friends gave them. They sat next to each other in silence until Stiles got off the bed and went to Jackson's dresser, and pulled out two pairs of sweatpants. He chucked one at the other boy's head, then changed into the one still in his hands. When he turned around, he saw Jackson had finished doing the same. They both climbed back into Jackson's bed, and Stiles pulled up the blankets. They lay down next to each other, until Stiles sprawled across Jackson's chest. 

When Jackson made a noise of protest, Stiles cut him off with "Peter told me werewolves are very tactile. Shut up and cuddle me Jax." 

Jackson rolled his eyes, but complied, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. 

It wasn't until 2:27 AM that Jackson fell asleep, and it wasn't until 3:39 AM that Stiles dropped off, but it wasn't until past noon the next morning when they woke up. Stiles woke up first, trying to carefully extract himself from Jackson's grip. When that failed and the werewolf held onto the other boy, he tried to wake him up. 

"Jackson. Jax. Jax if you don't wake up I'm gonna pee on you. They'll ask questions at the next pack meeting and assume we're into some kinky shit."

"Shh go bag t' sleep," Jackson mumbled into Stiles' shoulder. 

"I'll make you pancakes if you let me pee." 

"Blueberry?" 

"Yes, blueberry. Now let me pee." That seemed to wake the wolf up. 

The next thing he new, Stiles found himself sprawled on the floor, having been shoved off the bed. "Huh. I guess someone likes blueberries." 

*** 

Jackson came down the stairs to find Stiles in the kitchen in front of the stove. 

"The first ones are a bit burnt but if that's your thing they're all yours. If not, sit down and wait for food." 

Jackson only nodded, then sat down on a stool at the counter until Stiles had finished. 

"Maple syrup?" Another nod. 

Stiles grabbed the syrup from the fridge, then grabbed forks and plates from the correct drawer and cabinet. "Do you want anything to drink?" Jackson shook his head no. 

"I'm sorry for... whatever that was last night." 

"What are you sorry for?" 

"Dumping all my bullshit on you." 

"Jax, if I didn't want to be here I wouldn't. 

"Oh." 

Stiles plopped a plate of food in front of each of their chairs, then went to grab the tray of pancakes. The two boys ate in silence, cleaned up, then went back upstairs. 

"I just- Talking. I know it's not... it's not what we do. We get drunk and we do stupid shit. We don't-" 

"Jackson. I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. Okay?"

"Okay... Yeah, okay." 

"Now can we watch a movie and I get some more werewolf cuddles?" 

"You're just using me for cuddles aren't you?" Jackson gasped, fake-offended. 

"Yes, and your comfortable bed too." 

"Rude, Stilinski I'm wounded." 

"Shush and get on the bed. Where's your TV remote?" 

Stiles started up a movie, then sent a text message to his dad. 

**Stiles: we're watching a movie and then I'll be home. Jackson's parents are gone for the weekend. Is it okay if he stays at our place?**

**Father of mine: Of course, get home safe.**

**Stiles: Thanks dad, love you.**

**Father of mine: Love you too kiddo.**

***


End file.
